Mizzy
by Two-Bits
Summary: The school play is Les Miz, and Two-Bits is Cosette. Only problem is, she hates Marius.
1. Default Chapter

Two-Bits

"BOOMER! Guess what!" I squealed, practically bowling Boomer over in my excitement.

"You got the part for Cosette," Boomerang said in a monotonous tone.

"How'd you know?" I demanded, slightly put out. She smirked at me, pushing back a bit of purple and black hair.

"Dutchy told me," she said, simply. I scowled.

"Damn Dutchy…Spoiling my fun…" I muttered, darkly.

"Hey, who's playing Fantine?" She winced. "It's so sad that I know almost everything about the play, and I've never seen it," she added. I grinned.

"Compliments of Two-Bits." I made a face. "Starr is playing Fantine. She was SO miffed when I got Cosette. It was great!" Boomer grinned and high-fived me.

Starr is like, the queen of the artsy group. Our school is divided into two large groups, and then there are smaller cliques in each group. There's the artsy group, with all the band, art, drama, and chorus geeks, and then there's the sporty group with the cheerleaders and the jocks. Summer is the head cheerleader, and queen of the Sporties, and Starr, as she is so well-named, is queen of the Artsy group.

So, of course, one would think that a girl whose school nicknamed her 'Starr' would be the one to play the lead female.

"I am SO good," I crowed, laughing at my luck.

"You are," Boomer agreed. "Hey, who's going to play Marius?" she added. I snapped my fingers.

"Oh! I was on such a Mizzy high, I totally forgot to look!" I exclaimed.

"You must be, if you're saying 'totally.'"

"Shut up."

"Watch it be someone you hate."

"Shut UP."

See, I'm jinxed. Every class project, relationship in a play, or anything that means excessive encounters with one other person, I ALWAYS get stuck with someone I hate.

"Kid Blink."

"What?" Boomer asked, confused.

"_Kid Blink_ is playing Marius." She stared at me, open mouthed, then burst out laughing. "Shut UP!"

"Kid Blink?! That's HILARIOUS!" she gasped, leaning against the wall for support.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. I despise Kid Blink with every fiber in my being. If Starr is queen of the artists, Kid Blink is definitely dictator.

I was about to snap some more, and then possibly go into a rant, but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun, and grimaced.

"Congratulations on getting Cosette!" Kid Blink simpered, giving me that 'for-the-fans' smile. "I can't wait to be working with you!" I resisted the urge to pop him one, gave a curt nod, and turned away.

"Ugh! He is SO stuck up!" Kid Blink is a former TV actor for some dumb sitcom. So, of course, he's full of himself.

It sucks.

The bell rang. "Catch you later," I mumbled, now in a thoroughly bad mood. Boomer nodded, and we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutouts!

mushs-grl13: Glad you enjoyed it! LES MISERABLES FOR EVER!

ducks-go-quack-00: I know. I'm psychic. I woke up the day you found your CD and my brain was saying, "I must write a Les Miz story for Stacey!

Kid Blink's Dreamer: Don't hurt yourself, dahling.

Unkown-Dreams: AHHH! Not the WALNUT!

* * *

I had hoped that over the next few weeks we'd just work on Act I, most of which did _not_ involve me or Kid Blink. However, it would seem that Miss Larkson is a hopeless romantic, because the next day of class she announced that we'd be starting with A Heart Full of Love, the romantic song that Marius and Cosette sing. 

I glared at Miss Larkson, and at Boomerang. Boomer had a free period, so she'd come to watch me suffer. Apparently she wasn't at all surprised at Miss Larkson's choice of scene. Miss Larkson signalled to Dolly, our pianist, and she began to play. Obligingly, Kid Blink began to sing. As much as I hate to admit it, he does, at least, have a good singing voice. However, I was still annoyed as he sang, "_A heart full of love...A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name! Dear Mad'moiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"_ And then I began to sing.

--A/N: So that you won't get confused, I'll be typing K for Kid Blink's singing, T for Two-Bits' singing, and D for Dasher's singing.--

T"_A heart full of love. No fear, no regret."_

K_"My name is Marius Pontmercy."_

T_"And mine's Cosette."_

K_"Cosette I don't know what to say!"_

T_"Then make no sound."_

K_"I am lost..."_

T_"I am found."_

K_"A heart full of light..."_

T_"A night bright as day._

K_"And you must never go away. Cosette, Cosette!"_

T_"This is a chain we'll never break!"_

K_"Do I dream?" _

T_"I'm awake!"_ I was relieved when Dasher began to sing, playing Eponine.

K"_A heart full of love."_

D"_He was never mine to lose."_

T"_A heart full of you."_

D"_Why regret what could not be?"_

K"_A single look and then I knew!"_

D"_These are words he'll never say..."_

T"_I knew it too."_

D"_Not to me..._"

K"_From today..."_

D"_Not for me."_

K&T"_For it isn't a dream..."_

D"_His heart full of love._"

K&T"_Not a dream..."_

D"_He will never..."_

And when Kid Blink and I sang "After all," Dasher sang "Feel this way!" and we ended in a harmonic note which, despite who I was singing with, was quite pleasing on the ears.

"Lovely! Lovely, lovely, lovely!" Miss Larkson exclaimed, looking very smug. "Now, let's do it again, but this time I want you to dance!"

And then I was in a bad mood again.


End file.
